


What a Feeling

by pirate_cat



Series: Prince/Servant [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: First Dates, HiJack Week 2020 (How to Train Your Dragon/Rise of the Guardians), M/M, Royalty, king/servant au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: For once, Hiccup was incredibly agile. He was sifting through trees and dodging rocks and bushes, all with a basket in his hands, while Jack was quickly falling behind.For First Date of Hijack Week 2020! A continuation of my last post, but can be read separately.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Prince/Servant [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	What a Feeling

For once, Hiccup was incredibly agile. He was sifting through trees and dodging rocks and bushes, all with a basket in his hands, while Jack was quickly falling behind.

“You thought the best idea for our first date was to go _hunting?_ ” Jack asked out of exasperation.

Hiccup quickly whipped his head around and stopped in his tracks. Jack was thankful, for it gave him a chance to catch up. “Do I look like someone who would ever go hunting, _Your Highness?_ ” When Hiccup used Jack’s title, he was not using it out of respect, but rather some form of mockery.

“We’re out where the old knights used to practice their hunting! You’ve got some kind of basket full of weapons! What am I supposed to expect?”

“You clearly don’t know me at all, do you?” Hiccup asked, absolutely flabbergasted. He was clearly holding in a laugh. About what, Jack wasn’t entirely sure.

“I’m trying.” Jack caught up to Hiccup and almost stumbled a little.

“I loathe hunters, Your Highness.”

Jack let out a sigh of relief. “That makes two of us. So, pray tell, what are we doing in the sacred hunting spots?”

Hiccup turned around and walked just a little more until they were in a big clearing. The trees left behind allowed the sun to shine through. Jack relished in the warmth and closed his eyes. When Jack reopened them, he saw Hiccup watching him fondly. Jack could get used to the adorable lovey dovey smile Hiccup had when he didn’t think Jack could see him.

Hiccup set his basket down and opened it. It was at an angle that Jack could not see, so he walked over. If Hiccup did not have weapons for hunting, then what did he have? Jack first noticed the silver shine coming from the basket, but before he got a chance to remark about how Hiccup _did_ have weapons, the smell hit him.

Jack had to pull back his head and blink his eyes. “Woah,” he said, trying not to gag. He heard Hiccup snickering. “It’s fish,” Hiccup pointed out.

Jack smacked Hiccup’s arm lightly and playfully. “I can see that, thank you,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “You’ve been my servant for a while now. When have I ever eaten raw fish? I’m sure I could have requested other food if you wanted to take me on a picnic. I’ve got the best chefs in the Kingdom at my disposal.”

It was now Hiccup’s turn to roll his own eyes. A look that Jack has seen far too often. “Will you just wait and let me tell you what we’re doing for our date?”

“I would, if you weren’t taking so long!” Jack exclaimed out of slight frustration. As much as he has come to develop feelings for Hiccup, he was not a fan of how unpredictable he was. He was lucky that Jack was head over heels for him, because he should have been fired from his servitude long ago.

“It’s a surprise!” Hiccup insisted. He picked up the basket and flipped it over, trying to dump out the fish onto the ground. He put one arm in front of Jack and backed them both up behind the trees.

“Wha--”

Hiccup shushed Jack before he could get another word in.

Jack glared at Hiccup, but his gaze morphed into awe as he saw a huge black dragon swooping down and gobbling up the fish. “It’s a--”

Hiccup shushed Jack again. “Be quiet, seriously,” he huffed.

Many questions were running through Jack’s head. Where did Hiccup find a dragon? Why was he not scared completely out of his mind? How often did he see this dragon? But, per Hiccup’s request, he stayed silent.

Hiccup slowly started to walk with his hand reached out. The dragon noticed him after a moment and eyed him warily before relaxing. Hiccup touched the head of the dragon and Jack winced in anticipation of Hiccup’s likely death, but he opened his eyes when he heard the lack of screaming.

In front of him, Hiccup was… petting (?) the dragon. Jack did not know what to think. The dragon licked Hiccup’s face and he laughed. “Come here, Your Highness. He won’t bite,” Hiccup chuckled as the dragon, as if he could understand Hiccup, bit Hiccup’s arm lightly. Hiccup did not look hurt.

Jack looked closer. “No teeth?”

“He’s got ‘em, but they’re retractable. His name’s Toothless,” Hiccup said. “Toothless, Jack. Jack, Toothless,” he introduced.

Jack extended his hand as if he was waiting for Toothless to shake it. Both Toothless and Hiccup stared at it. “What are you doing?” Hiccup asked, furrowing his brow.

“I don’t know! I’ve never met a dragon! I thought they were all extinct.”

Hiccup shook his head. “Nah. Just gotta know where to look.”

“And you know where to look?”

Hiccup motioned to Toothless. “Clearly!”

Jack nodded. “Right, duh.” A moment paused as Hiccup turned his attention back to Toothless. “So, date?”

Hiccup swiveled around to look at Jack with a wide smile. “Ah, yes! We’re going for a flight.”

Jack was shocked. A flight? On a dragon? Jack remembers the old legends about dragons and flying on them, but he didn’t think that was something anyone did anymore. Hiccup was pulling out all kinds of surprises.

Jack finally noticed the saddle strapped to Toothless’ back. “You do this often?”

Hiccup hummed. “Mhm. You know when you need me, but you can’t find me?”

“Ugh, of course I do. Happens far too often.” Just another reminder of how bad Jack has it for Hiccup, and how Hiccup likely should have been fired long ago.

“Right! I usually lose track of time or get lost flying Toothless.”

“How has no one seen you? I’d think that reports of a black dragon flying over my kingdom would be noteworthy.”

Hiccup shrugged. “People aren’t expecting it, so they don’t notice it,” he answered simply, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Jack’s mind was still reeling. He knew there were mysteries to Hiccup, but mysteries like this? It seemed ridiculous. Jack would not believe it if he wasn’t standing right in front of Toothless.

Before Jack knew it, Hiccup was hoisting him up on top of Toothless’ back. The saddle was clearly well-loved, as it was starting to tear in certain places, but it was still comfortable and Jack felt it was safely strapped onto the dragon.

He admired Hiccup’s face of determination as he made sure everything was strapped tightly. Jack swooned and smiled as he watched him. Hiccup eventually noticed his eyes on him and returned the gaze with his cheeks turning pink, yet again.

“What?” Hiccup asked.

“Nothing. Just watching you.”

“Well, don’t.”

“I can’t admire the view?”

Hiccup’s face turned an even deeper shade. “Shut _up._ ”

Jack laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Make me.”

“Oh, I will.”

With ease, Hiccup hopped onto Toothless’ back in front of Jack and within a matter of seconds, they were off. Jack quickly wrapped his arms around Hiccup and held him tight, which he much rather enjoyed.

He was at first too terrified to open his eyes, instead clinging onto Hiccup, mouth buried against his back. Hiccup clearly noticed Jack was scared too, which Jack was slightly embarrassed about, but Hiccup did not say it out loud. “It’s okay. See?”

Jack noticed that the speed they were flying was not as fast as he initially thought. It was enough to get and keep them in the air. They were gliding, the cool breeze brushing up against Jack’s skin and pushing his hair back. He allowed his eyes to open and at first all he saw was Hiccup’s body in front of him surrounded by clouds.

Jack was not normally so scared, it was just a new experience. He’s the crowned prince, for crying out loud! Don’t get any ideas mocking him.

But, as Jack adjusted, he allowed himself to look around and below himself. He could see the Kingdom of Burgess and all its neighboring villagers below them. “Wow,” he muttered out in awe.

He knew that his castle and his kingdom were beautiful, but seeing it all laid out below him was something else. He could see the way the castle extended, a view he never got to see. He could see the fields where he trains with his knights, the town square, what looked like very tiny people walking about.

“Beautiful, right?” Hiccup said, turning his head back slightly so he could look at Jack.

Jack nodded. “Very.”

“You can see the spot by the fountain where I fell, right by the stables where I fell. Basically, it;s a map of everywhere I’ve fallen since I was born,” Hiccup teased.

Jack laughed loudly. “Imagine putting a dot in every place. The Kingdom would be filled.”

>>>>>

Jack did not know how long they were flying for, but he found himself wishing it was longer by the time they landed. He noticed the sun was much lower in the sky than when they started flying, and Jack knew he was likely expected back at the castle.

He swung one leg over Toothless’ back to meet his other and hopped off, Hiccup quickly following. Jack went to place his hand on Toothless’ head as he had observed Hiccup do hours before, but before he knew it, Toothless was licking up his side. “Ah, gross!” Jack exclaimed.

Hiccup was laughing as he watched. “Well, that’s good. He likes you.”

“Now, does he like me, or does his owner like me?”

Hiccup stared at Jack.

“You’re his owner, idiot. Or, I’m using you as his owner in that question.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. “I knew what you meant, _Your Highness,_ ” Hiccup teased. Hiccup took a deep breath, pulled Jack in by his shirt, and pressed their lips together.

It was everything Jack could have hoped for and more. Hiccup’s lips were rough, but he did not mind because of the pure sparks and butterflies Jack felt coursing throughout his body. Hiccup pulled away and Jack found himself chasing after the loss of Hiccup.

“That answer your question?” Hiccup asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack rolled his eyes and leaned in for another kiss. Hiccup kissed him back before he pulled away yet again. He looked over to see Toothless staring at them. “Not in front of the dragon, yeah? It’s weird.”

Jack laughed and nodded. That was a condition he was fine with. As long as there would be plenty of time to kiss Hiccup on their walk back to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments always appreciated :) find me on tumblr at spongeystyles!


End file.
